Run away Princess
by Moonwolfspirit25
Summary: The Runway Princess. Once there was a princess who was being force into Marriage, to a very stuck up Prince who care nothing for her, so she manges to run away, were she hides out as a housekeeper for a wealthy Family also known has Inuyasha's Family. While Inuyasha's Family are trying to push there Son into marrying a rich girl. so hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Runway Princess.

Once there was a princess who was being force into Marriage to a very stuck up Prince so she manges to run away were she hides out as a housekeeper of a wealthy Family also known has Inuyasha's Family.

While Inuyasha's Family are trying to push there Son into marrying a rich girl.  
>so hope you enjoy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Runway Princess.

Once there was a princess who was being force into Marriage to a very stuck up Prince so she manges to run away were she hides out as a housekeeper of a wealthy Family also known has Inuyasha's Family.

While Inuyasha's Family are trying to push there Son into marrying a rich girl.  
>so hope you enjoy.<p>

Beginning Chapter 1.

Has the sun rise over the land, The crystallize castle sparkled in the morning light.

Maids and Housekeepers walk into the Princess room. It was the Princess 21st birthday  
>today her marriage would be announced to the hole city.<p>

Has a few maids walk into the princess room they began playing music with violins

Has a beautiful maiden open up her dark blue eye's, She was very beautiful  
>with long golden hair that stop at the back of her feet, and such fair sink, cream colored sink and right in the middle of<br>her forehead was the mark of the moon, a crescent moon.

Good morning your Highness, Spoke up the Princess's ladies maids.  
>Has the princess bow her head out of respect she had for her maids.<p>

Happy Birthday Princess Serenity, Spoke Kevin smiling.  
>That right it is my birthday, Replied Serenity smiling.<br>Your parents are waiting for you, Says Raven bowing her head.

Of course they are, Spoke Serenity.

Well your highness, We have a very busy day for you, Spoke up Lidia smiling.  
>Like what kind of stuff? Asks Princess Serenity.<p>

Well you have your lessons to get to, First your Music lessons to make, Plus your studies and  
>Meeting with your fellow Princesses for tea, Then ballroom dancing and Meeting the Prince, Replied Lidia.<p>

Oh so the same old same old, Says Princess Serenity.  
>Well you must be very happy today though, Replied Kevin. Why that? Asks Princess Serenity.<p>

My Lady today the day you meet your future husband, Spoke up Raven smiling.

Well yes it's true I'm Curious, but how can a women get excited for a man she never even met, Replied Princess Serenity.

Well let's not waste time, ladies we have 25 minutes before breakfast, then off to lessons, Spoke Kevin clapping his hands together.

As they bath the princess, she sat there wishing she could be more, she didn't mind having  
>power over her people, but she wanted people to love her like any other person not rich<br>not a princess, but a living bean.

Serenity was dress up in a pink dress, with fancy shoses. Her Hair was tied back up in a  
>hole bun with her tira warped around her head and hair.<br>Her make up was put on with such perfection.

Now there's a Princess, now can we get to the dining hall? Asks Kevin clapping his hands again.

Meanwhile in the dining hall.

Your Highness Spoke up Princess Rai, bowing to the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

Were so happy that you ladies were able to make it this morning to are daughters coronation, and wedding for tomorrow night, Spoke Queen Evelyn.

Your highnesses, we wouldn't miss your daughters wedding, we've gone to Royal School together scent we were kids, we be honored to aten Serenity  
>wedding, Spoke Princess Amy.<p>

Please Sit down ladies, Spoke out King Roland.

Your Majesties, the Princess as arrived, Spoke up Kevin bowing before them.

Mother, Father you wish to speak with Me? Asks Princess Serenity bowing has well.

Come here my Daughter, Replied King Roland. Yes Father, Says Princess Serenity.

Oh Serenity we couldn't be more happier, You are finally ready to become Queen, Spoke Queen Evelyn, smiling taking her daughters hands in her own.

My daughter, we couldn't be more happy for today, You will be 21 and tomorrow you will be  
>Married to Prince Endymion, You'll make a wonderful couple, Spoke King Roland.<p>

But Father what if I don't love him? Asks Princess Serenity. It is normal to feel nervous about meeting your betrothed, Replied Queen Evelyn.

But I don't believe I'm ready, what if he's mean to me or the people? Asks Princess Serenity.

Dearly everyone gets nervous before there wedding day, but you won't need to worry about  
>a bad husband, because we gone though a great deal of choosing a fine Husband for you, Ever scents He was a boy He's been taught to walk and speak like a King so I will not hear anymore of this Rejection to the Prince, Replied King Roland.<p>

Yes sir, Replied Princess Serenity not happy.

As everyone ate breakfast silently, no one said another word.

Princess, it is time for your lessons, Spoke up Lidia. May I leave now? Asks Princess Serenity.  
>Yes you may go to your lessons, Replied both her parents.<p>

Though out the day Serenity was bored out of her mind.

The dancing, the singing lessons were the same old same nothing new.

Then she did her studies, then she did her walk though the castle grounds, and made blessings on new borns like royals do from time to time.

And then Serenity did her tea time with Rai, and the other princesses, talks about the wedding,  
>flowers and cakes, richest, jewelry with diamonds, Rubys everything but the short of not shopping in Everyone's minds, But Serenity's mind was totally somewhere else.<p>

Well what can pour Serenity do, Can she find a way out of this marriage somehow, Please keep reading. Please review.

To be continue.


	3. Chapter 3

The Runway Princess.

Has Serenity, stomp back into her room she was having a horrible day the prince she marrying is about to make her peoples lifes a living hell, and everyone else with half demon's blood or half bloods of any sort well be stuck as slaves.

What can I do...! Cried out Serenity walking over to her bed.  
>Knock...!knock...!<p>

Princess Serenity, I bought you your Wedding dress for tomorrow, Says Lidia.

Come in, Replied Serenity crying. My lady what is the matter? Asks Lidia. I can't marry that awful Man...! Cried out Serenity.

As the older woman look down at the Princess, she could tell something was wrong.

Serenity tell me what the matter? Asks Lidia.  
>Father doesn't believe me why would you Cried out, Serenity holding her pillow.<p>

Serenity I've clothe you, I've dress you scent you were a child, I've watch over you scent you  
>were only a couple hours old, I've been here has a friend to you and almost like a mother,<br>the mother who you never seen very much when you were a child Replied, Lidia crying too.

You'd really believe Me? Asks Serenity. Come here tell me everything, Replied Lidia holding Serenity.

An hour later.

And that what he says he's going to do once he's King, Father won't believe Me not even  
>Mother, what should i do Lidia, Cried Serenity.<p>

I can't let this happen to you, Spoke Lidia standing up right away.  
>What do you mean? Asks Serenity.<p>

I've been aware of this problem and I've been ready for this night as well, Spoke Lidia.  
>What that supposed to mean? Asks Serenity.<p>

Come with Me Serenity, Spoke up Lidia taking the princess's hand.

Where we going? Asks Serenity.  
>To my room down stairs, trust me this is for the best, Replied Lidia. What it is? Asks Serenity.<p>

Come in quick close the door, Replied Lidia being sneaky.  
>What is this all about? Asks Serenity. Princess Serenity, you don't want this life and if your parents, won't open there eyes to there childs needs before there own then I'm going to get you out of here myself, Replied Lidia.<p>

Lidia why would you do this for Me? Asks Serenity crying again. Because I love you and I want you to have a better life then this, because your like a daughter to Me, Spoke Lidia.

Thank you so much, Replied Serenity.

I've pack you this bag it's got money, clothes for on the outside and here I mange to  
>get you a job so you be undercover has a housekeeper, Says Lidia.<p>

A housekeeper? Replied Serenity. You'll be find you help me in the kichen and washing clothes  
>you'll do just find, Replied Lidia. I trust you Lidia, but were will I go and who household will I be serving in? Asks Serenity.<p>

Some really good friends of mind told me that there last housekeeper quit because she  
>was to old.<p>

There a wealthy Family, so don't blow it on this job plus no one is to know your real name so from now on this is your real name, Spoke Lidia handing Serenity her new  
>ID's, new Identification.<p>

Serena Tuskino, Says Serenity reading the name.

Yes Serena, Replied Lidia. I like that name, Spoke Serenity. The Family your looking for is called the Takahashi's, but before you get outside we need to change your looks, Spoke Lidia.

My looks? Asks Serenity. Sit down quickly, Replied Lidia.

Has Serenity close her eyes, she sat in a chair for a little while.

There your hair is change as well, and this powder well hide  
>your birth mark hide it, Says Lidia. If you say so I'll keep it on, Replied Serenity.<br>and now your hair is finish what do you think? Asks Lidia.

Serenity, look over her meatball head style.

Wow what a style, I like it, Replied Serenity smiling. Here put this on, quick take your dress off you must look like a young maiden, Spoke Lidia.

Your ready to go? Spoke up Lidia.

Serenity, was now dress up in a Mimi Blue jean skirt with a Dark blue tank shirt with a  
>jacket with black shose.<p>

So how do i know where to go? Asks Serenity. Quick follow me Replied Lidia opening up  
>a secret door.<p>

Has they walk down a under tunnel that was built under the castle.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city fair away from the castle.

Has a young half demon walk into his family's dining room.

Inuyasha has sliver white hair to the back of his ass and with dog ears on the  
>top of his head with golden eyes tan colored sink.<p>

Inuyasha it's time for your date with Kagome, Spoke Inuyasha's Father. I know but don't go butting in, I'm not asking her to marry me, Until I feel like she the one, Replied Inuyasha.

Honey do you really think Inuyasha and Kagome could fall in love? Asks Izyoie Inuyasha's Mother.  
>Of course honey, look are son needs to be with a Rich girl and Kagome perfect for are Son, Replied Inutaisho.<br>I know dear, Replied Izyoie. Now come here, Whispered Inutaisho kissing his wife.

Ring...! Ringing...!Ring. Moan...!  
>Honey you going to answer that? Asks Izyoie.<br>I guess so but don't you go anywhere, Replied Inutaisho.

Hello this Inutaisho Takahashi Speaking, Spoke Inutaisho into his Phone.

Hello Mr. Takahashi, this is Mrs. Brookside we talk 4 days ago about you applying for A new housekeeper, Replied Lidia talking into the phone.

Ya yes Mrs. Brookside, I've look over the paper work on this woman and she good on a  
>background check I'd like her to start right away, Says Inutaisho.<p>

Great she'll be there by tonight, if you like she can be there within 2 hours, Replied Lidia.  
>Great I can't wait to have her, Spoke Inutaisho.<p>

Thanks for calling for are services, Replied Lidia.  
>Sure thanks and have a nice night, Says Inutaisho hanging up the phone.<p>

Who was that baby? Asks Izyoie rubbing his shoulders. Are new housekeeper will be here  
>by tonight, Spoke Inutaisho. Great news, Replied Izyoie smiling.<p>

meanwhile back at the Castle.

Here we are outside the castle gates, Whispered Lidia.  
>Wow this is what it looks like? Asks Serenity.<p>

Yes it is, now remember no one can know your real name, Replied Lidia.  
>Right, wait what was my name again? Asks Serenity. Serena Tuskino, Spoke up Lidia.<p>

Right, and my job is cleaning other peoples houses? Asks Serenity.

only 1, and yes your going to act like a housekeeper and please don't get fired in till your really ready to live on your own, Says Lidia.

Taxi...! Yelled out Lidia.

Has the Taxi pulled over.

Get in, Spoke up Lidia.  
>OK Lidia...! Thank you so much, Replied Serenity kissing her goodbye.<p>

Has Lidia gave the driver the address to Inutaisho household and paid him up front.


	4. Chapter 4

The Runway Princess.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha.

To us cheers, Spoke up Kagome holding her glass up. Cheers, Replied Inuyasha.  
>So what going on Kagome? Asks Inuyasha. I'm going to England for 2 weeks, I'm just so happy, Replied Kagome.<p>

I'm happy for ya, Says Inuyasha. Thanks so, your Father talk to Me last night, and I think  
>He's right we should get married when i get back from my trip, Replied Kagome smiling.<p>

No...! Yelled Inuyasha. What do you mean no? Asks Kagome. Your nice and pretty, but I'm not going to let my Father have his way, When I get married it going to be with a girl I love, and right now I'm not sure if I feel anything for you, Replied Inuyasha.

And with that he left the restaurant.

Meanwhile back with the Takahashi household.

Has Inuyasha pulled his car into his driveway, he seen a taxi as well.

With Serenity getting to the Mansion.

Thanks a lot sir, Spoke up Serenity. Yeah good luck, Replied the Man.

Has Serenity walk over to the gates, and look at the Mansion.

Wow it looks like a mini castle, that boxs looks like a call boxes, Whispered Serenity.

Hey, What are you doing here for? Asks Inuyasha poking Serenity in the shoulder.

Oh...! Ah You live here? Asks Serenity. Yes I do, what are you doing here? Asks Inuyasha.  
>This is Takahashi Mansion right? Asks Serenity. Yes is it, Replied Inuyasha. Well your Father Inutaisho Higherd Me has your new Housekeeper, Spoke up Serenity smiling.<p>

Inuyasha smiled at Serenity, has he check her out.

Aren't you a little young to be a housekeeper? Asks Inuyasha opening the gates.  
>Well unfortunately, nobody wanted me and this was the only good paying job, Replied Serenity.<p>

Inuyasha...! yelled out both his parents.

What now? Asks Inuyasha.

Kagome just called us, How could you turn her down? Asks Izyoie. Look I told you already, I'm not going to be force  
>into Marriage to Kagome, unless I can actually love her, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

And who is this young woman with you growled out, Inutaisho. Chill out Dad, she nobody to Me, if anything she something for you...! Yelled back Inuyasha.

Ah, To Me what are you talking about? Asks Inutaisho confused.

If I may speak Sir, But I'm your new Housekeeper, My name  
>is Serena Tuskino, Spoke up Serenity, bowing her head out of respect for Inutaisho family.<p>

Oh yes, your Boss Mrs. Brookside said you would be here by tonight, Replied Inutaisho.

Welcome to are house, Spoke up Izyoie being nice.  
>It's a beautiful Mini Castle, Replied Serenity smiling. Well it's nothing like Crystal Tokyo's Castle, but thank you, Says Inutaisho blushing he was rather flattered.<p>

So come on in dear, Spoke Izyoie smiling. Thank you, Replied Serenity.

So it says here that your employer sign the rights for you to live inside are home, Spoke up Inutaisho. Yes Sir, I'm a full on service witch means, i live inside your  
>home has payment instead of money, Replied Serenity.<p>

We well still give you payments, Replied Izyoie. You don't have to your Majesties, Says Serenity.  
>Woe that a new one, no one's ever called us that before, Replied Inutaisho laughing.<p>

I'm sorry, what would you like me to call you by? Asks Serenity bowing again.

I think were going to get along just find Serena, but you may call us what ever you want  
>but mostly were called My lady or Sir young miss, Says Izyoie.<p>

Yes My lady, Replied Serena. So please come in and I'll give you your chores list for  
>tomorrow, Spoke up Inutaisho.<p>

By the way this is are Son Inuyasha, We already met Mother, Replied Inuyasha stomping up the stairs cutting her off.

You'll get use to his temper, he's usually very gentle minded, Replied Izyoie.

I understand, he's probably just upset about getting married, Says Serenity.

Inuyasha heard what she said from half way up the stairs to where he sat watching.

OK your a sweet girl, but do not get involved with are Son future, Spoke up Izyoie.  
>Now follow us to your room, Spoke Inutaisho. Yes sir, Replied Serenity.<p>

Inuyasha just went inside his room.

Here we are hope, the room is to your liking, Says Izyoie.

Yes I'm sure it will be most wonderful, thanks for taking Me in and giving me a chance  
>to serve your family, Replied Serenity smiling.<p>

Your going to have to wear this uniform it's a maids grown, Spoke Inutaisho.

Has Serenity walk over to the Black and White Maids grown.

The grown was cut off above the knees it has short sleeves with a white apron around the  
>waste and stops at the end of the dress.<p>

Thanks a lot, Replied Serenity. Well here your work list for tomorrow, read it over and be in the  
>kichen by 6 am do i make myself clear Serena, Spoke out Inutaisho.<p>

Yes Sir, Replied Serena.

Here this is a Map drawing of all the rooms in the house, remember everything because all  
>the rooms you see with a red mark is where you'll be working, Spoke up Izyoie.<p>

Yes of course my lady, Says Serena. Alright, well welcome to the rest of your life, Replied Izyoie.

Has Serenity was alone she sat at a desk reading her work plans for tomorrow, then she  
>open up some books Lidia pack for her so she could learn the ways of housekeeping.<p>

After she went to bed, she set her phone alarm to wake her by 5:30 so she could  
>be dress and ready for cooking first thing.<p>

Next morning 5:30 am.

Has Serena phone went off Serena's head wasn't fully with her brian.

Lidia...! Called Serenity. Has she look around the room she remember, that she ran away.

Wait that right i'm a housekeeper now, so I've got no one to bath me and dress me, Whispered Serenity.

Well it's can't be that hard to wash myself and dress myself, Spoke Serenity to herself.

OK let see we just turn the nob right and the water should come on, Spoke Serenity.  
>Owe hot...! Cried out Serenity.<p>

Hey you OK? Asks Inuyasha running into the bathroom. Serenity look up at Inuyasha.

I was trying to to take a shower and the water was to hot, Replied Serenity.  
>Oh the water is a little difficult right is hot water, left is cold, Spoke up Inuyasha.<p>

Oh OK I understand, Whispered Serenity lightly.  
>Here test it now is that better? Asks Inuyasha. Yeah much better, I'm going to have to buy Shampoo, Says Serenity. Um...Here there this you can use for today, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Thank you Sir, Says Serenity.  
>Serena my name is Inuyasha, call me by my name, Spoke Inuyasha.<br>Yes Sir, I mean Inuyasha, Replied Serenity.

Why are you up so early, I hope I didn't wake you, Says Serenity. No I actually just got back in, Whispered Inuyasha.

Got back, I thought you went to bed last night? Asks Serenity.  
>I was sneaking out to a party, Replied Inuyasha. A party? Asks Serenity with a confused look.<p>

Just a party, and don't you dear say a word to my Parents, or so help me you'll be out of a  
>job real fast, Replied Inuyasha. Not a word Sir, Replied Serenity sacred.<p>

Good now you better hurry up before your needed in the kitchen, Spoke Inuyasha.  
>Um...OK are you just going to sit and watch me shower? Asks Serenity.<p>

Oh.. Ah.. no..! enjoy, Replied Inuyasha blushing as he walk to his room to fall asleep.

Has Serenity finish dressing in her work uniform, she headed down stairs to the kitchen and  
>began cooking.<p>

OK Lord Inutaisho like his Stake and Eggs made to perfection, and Lady Izyoie likes Eggs  
>with Pancakes with Apple Juice, Whispered Serenity reading the list.<p>

Inuyasha like's A Ham and Bacon cheese Omelet with Chocolate milk, Read out Serenity.  
>OK I can do this, Yelled out Serenity happy.<p>

Has Serenity cook more food then needed, but She mange to finally get there meals right  
>Woe that was harder then it looks, good thing i help Lidia in the kitchen so much other wise<br>this wouldn't tastes very good, Whispered Serenity.

Beet...! Ah what that beeting sound for? Asks Serenity

It means the family waiting for there food Yelled out Serena taking the food trays out.

In the dining hall.

Good morning Father, Spoke Inuyasha tried. So Inuyasha about last night, Kagome's going to be coming here later on for a date and you better get her a gift as well, Replied Inutaisho.

Father I'm just not ready, Yelled Inuyasha.  
>Then find a why to help break the ice, so you can be ready to settle down, Spoke out Inutaisho.<br>Father I'm happy the way I am I don't need Kagome, Replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha after breakfast you better find Kagome a gift, from your heart, Says Izyoie.  
>Find...! Yelled back Inuyasha.<p>

Inuyasha it time you grow up, no more late night with random girls. no more parties, yes i know about you sneaking out, I've known for a long time now, but i won't  
>have it anymore, you will Marry Kagome and bind are families together, Spoke Inutaisho.<p>

I hate you, Replied Inuyasha crossing his arms.

Whatever but you are getting Married, Replied Izyoie.  
>Yeah so not another word about Kagome, Says Inutaisho switching the TV on to catch the<br>news.

Knock ...! knock...!

Yes come in, Spoke out Izyoie.

Good morning everyone, I trust you slept well, Spoke Serenity carrying there food.  
>Yes we slept just find, Replied Izyoie.<br>I'm impressed Serena, you really are a fast worker, Spoke Inutaisho. Thanks sir here your stake and eggs with your coffee, Replied Serenity.

Thank you, Says Inutaisho eating his food.  
>And for you Izyoie my lady, Blue barry Pancakes with a side of Apple juice, Says Serenity.<p>

It's pleasurable eoff to eat, Spoke up Izyoie.  
>And here this is for you, Inuyasha Replied Serenity.<p>

It's Lord Inuyasha to you Serena, Yelled Inutaisho.

Dad I told her that i like to be called by my name, not by Sir or lord...! Yelled back Inuyasha.  
>She not your friend, she are slave nothing more...! Yelled Inutaisho.<p>

Serenity started to feel like she wasn't, like around this household or ever will be.

We bring you news of a horrible story from Crystal Tokyo Places Spoke up a news reporter.

Oh no what could possibilitie have happen? Asks Izyoie listening to the TV.

Year Majesties what could have been the reason for the Princess to run away? Asks the Reporters.

It could only be 1 thing, Replied Queen Evelyn crying.  
>And what was that reason Queen Evelyn? Asks Jasmine a reporter.<p>

We were forcing her into Marriage to someone she didn't want, Replied Queen Evelyn.

That doesn't give her the rights to run away Evelyn...! Yelled King Roland angry.

Pour girl, i'd run away too, Spoke up Inuyasha Crossing his arms. Serenity, couldn't help not smile at Inuyasha.

You better not pull that shit Inuyasha, Spoke up Inutaisho. Whatever, Replied Inuyasha.

I'm sure there more to the reason beside just getting married to a  
>complete stranger, Says Serenity.<p>

There no reason to ever run away Serena, no matter what it is you should  
>always do what your told to do and if you've got a problem, then you need to look it in the<br>eye and deal with your problem's, Spoke out Inutaisho.

Well what if the problem involved more trouble then it is, then what  
>would you do? Asks Serenity.<br>It doesn't matter what the problem, is running away is never the answer, Replied Inutaisho.

But what if no one believes the Princess? Asks Serenity feeling angry.

Look I don't know why were talking about this, but it's over now go do your job, Replied Inutaisho.

Has Serenity began walking away she turn back to hear what the TV had to see what they  
>would say.<p>

So what do you have to say about your missing bride Prince Endymion? Asks Jasmine.

It pains me to know, That my chosen wife to be would run away, Says Prince Endymion acting sad that Serenity was gone.

What your plan's to finding Princess Serenity? Asks Jasmine.

Were sending out guards to every household in Tokyo, Serenity couldn't have gotten far and everyone is to allow them to check every young maiden for the Royal Birth mark, Replied King Roland.

And what does this Birth mark look like? Asks Jasmine smiling. It's a golden crescent moon like always you all should know that, Yelled Prince Endymion.

He's right there no differents, she can't hide forever and we are sending out an award for the person who find are daughter 10 million dollars, Spoke up King Roland.  
>What will happen if the Princess can't be found? Asks James another reporter.<p>

We are hoping we won't have to worry about that, Replied Queen Evelyn. But what if it does come down to that? Asks Jasmine.

Then are Youngest Son Samuel, will be train to take the thrown in 8 years, Replied Queen Evelyn.

But that if the Princess is dead or not found by the end of the Year, Says King Roland.

No more questions, Spoke up Queen Evelyn getting in a limousine with her husband.

So now what will happen, Keep reading and find out.

To be continue please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

The Runway Princess.

Back with the family.

Some drama, ah Spoke up, Izyoie. Yeah but think about it 10 million dollars, that would push us up to the top babe, Replied Inutaisho. Father you have eoff money, Spoke out Inuyasha.

Yes I do, but this could really push are family to the top, Says Inutaisho. I'm done with breakfast, I'll be in my room dressing for my outing, Replied Inuyasha.

Outing? Asks Izyoie.  
>Yes if you want me to get Kagome a gift then I need to leave the house, Spoke up Inuyasha.<br>Whatever go about your day, I've got to get to the Office, Says Inutaisho.

I've got to get to my Fashion line, Replied Izyoie.

Has everyone, but Inuyasha left the household, Serenity was folding clothes.

Has Inuyasha walk by the back glass door, It was left wide open.

Ah...!what she doing Thought, Inuyasha. He saw her hanging wet clothes and taking  
>down the dry one's and folded the families clothes, but more then anything she was lightly crying.<p>

Has Serenity folded clothes, she just felt upset about what her master said, so she cried.  
>but then all of a sudden, she felt someone behind her tapping her shoulder.<p>

Oh...! My lord is there something I can help you with, Spoke up Serenity really fast.  
>Serena why are you crying? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

Oh I just got something in my eye that all, the wind must have got something in my eyes, Spoke Serenity. Let me take a look? Asks Inuyasha, putting his hand on the side of Serenity's face.

As Inuyasha hand brush across her face, Serenity look Inuyasha in the eyes.

um...! I don't see anything, Spoke up Inuyasha. I must have gotten it out, Replied Serenity.  
>Serena Does this have anything to do with that fight you had with my father? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

Why would I be upset about that? Asks Serenity. I Don't know, I was just asking, Replied Inuyasha.

You don't really like this Kagome, do you? Asks Serenity serious face.

Has Inuyasha stood there he couldn't believe, what was happening this strange girl seem  
>to know how he felt.<p>

No I don't want to marry Kagome, I want to marry some one I love, Replied Inuyasha.  
>I can respect that, Says Serenity. So I kind of need some help? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

Well I am your housekeeper, whatever you asks of me I must do, Replied Serenity.  
>My Father may not respect you, but you can look at Me has your Friend, Says Inuyasha has<br>his hand rub her cheak.

Serena, surprised Inuyasha by hugging him.

Ah...! what is she doing, she hugging me, Thought Inuyasha.  
>Yeah well...! I still like my space please, Spoke up Inuyasha. Right of course, Replied Serenity.<p>

So about needing help, what do you think Kagome would like has a gift? Asks Inuyasha blushing.  
>I never met her, so I can't be sure on how to help you with that, Replied Serenity.<p>

Do you have anything that could help brake the ice? Asks Inuyasha. I think the best gifts come from the heart, but mostly you well know when you see it, Replied Serenity smiling.

How do you know? Asks Inuyasha. My Mother said that to me once, Replied Serenity.

I'll give it a try, Says Inuyasha.

Has Inuyasha drove around town, he pick out two different gifts one diamond Necklace and  
>when he was walking down one of the stores streets, he came across Pure breed Collie puppies for sale.<p>

Hello Sir are you interested in adopting a puppy? Asks the woman.  
>How old are they? Asks Inuyasha. 3 months females are 300 and males 250, Spoke the man beside the woman.<p>

Um...! let's see Whispered Inuyasha.

Bark...! Bark...! Spoke up a very happy puppy. Hi sweetie, Says Inuyasha playing with a girl  
>puppy barking and playing with Inuyasha.<p>

Looks like that your girl, Spoke up the woman smiling.  
>Ah what the hell, i'll take her, Replied Inuyasha.<br>Great just sign these papers and she'll be all yours, Says Annie the lady selling the puppies.

OK all that left is the money, Spoke up Jackie her husband.  
>Here's 300 dollars even cash, Replied Inuyasha smiling.<p>

Enjoy her, she all yours, Says Annie smiling.  
>Thanks, but she a gift for my girlfriend, Replied Inuyasha. Well i hope she'll love her, Spoke Annie.<p>

Meanwhile back at the house.

Has Serenity finish all her work for the day, she went back down in the kitchen to begin cooking dinner for everyone.

Cut...! cutting as Serenity cut up some Vegetables and then started cooking a juicey Ham  
>based in brown sugar and pineapple juice, as she place it in the oven to cook.<p>

Ding dong..! Ah who could that be, Whispered Serenity walking over to the speaker boxes by the door.

Hello Takahashi's residences Serena speaking, Spoke up Serenity holding the button.  
>Yes this Kagome Speaking Inuyasha's girlfriend, Replied Kagome.<p>

Yes everyone as been expecting, you please come on in, Spoke up Serenity pushing the  
>open gates button.<p>

Has Kagome just walk though the household, she stop right in front of Serenity.

Where is Inuyasha? Asks Kagome in her normal higher voice like she was better then everyone else.

I'm afraid he's not back yet from his shopping that he had to do, Replied Serenity.  
>Huh, well tell him when he comes home, that i'm in his rooms, Spoke Kagome walking away.<p>

Yes Kagome, Replied Serenity. That is Queen Kagome to you, everyone calls me the Queen  
>because my Father is King of his Company and that make me Queen, Says Kagome.<p>

Your Majestie forgive me of my rudeness, Spoke up Serenity.  
>That better servert you better not ever cross me Serena, otherwise you'll be out of a job because, Izyoie and Her Husband love me that why there forcing<br>Inuyasha to marry Me, Says Kagome.

I wouldn't dream of crossing you Kagome, Replied Serenity holding her ground.

Has Kagome walk up stairs into Inuyasha's room, she undress herself and laid in his bed.

Meanwhile back down stairs.

Has Inuyasha walk inside the house with a small baskets and the puppy sat inside it.  
>Now stay girl, Spoke Inuyasha.<p>

Has he smelled food cooking it smelt really good.

So he walk up behind Serena cooking.

Has Serenity finish cooking she just couldn't shake the feeling of hating Kagome already.

Oh Man I'm pretty sure I never acted like that before, Whispered Serenity to herself.  
>Hello Serena, how was your first day of work? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

Ah...! oh Inuyasha it's you, Spoke Serenity. Yeah I finish my shopping, who were you talking  
>about? Asks Inuyasha. What do you mean? Asks Serenity.<p>

You said something about you, that you don't act like something, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Oh never mind that, um I was told to give you a message when you get home, Says Serenity.<p>

What's the Message Serena? Asks Inuyasha. Your girlfriend is in your room Kagome's here, Replied Serenity.

What already she wasn't supposed to be here till tonight, Spoke up Inuyasha. Well I told you the message, now i'm going to wait in my room till that Ham's ready Says Serenity.

Well it looks like trouble brewing in for Serena and Inuyasha, can they fight this life there being force to live, keep reading and find out.

To be continue.


	6. Chapter 6

The Runway Princess.

Meanwhile up stairs.

Hey Kagome your early, Says Inuyasha walking in his room witch surprised him.

Kagome why are you on my bed, And naked even? Asks Inuyasha blushing turning away. What the matter no ones here, come on let do it, like for old times  
>sake, Spoke up Kagome.<p>

Well Serena's down stairs, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Oh come on Inuyasha, Whispered Kagome kissing Inuyasha on lips.<p>

Oh what the hell, Replied Inuyasha kissing back.

Meanwhile back in Serenity room she could hear them both, Serenity was very far past disturb, she got up playing her headphones Lidia pack for her.

Serenity began cleaning everything in site, along with Dancing.

Back with Inuyasha.

Now was that so bad? Asks Kagome lightning up a smoke.  
>How can you smoke that...! Yelled Inuyasha. Oh chill out Inuyasha, Replied Kagome smoking.<p>

So that little housekeeper of yours, tells me that you were shopping, did you get me anything? Asks Kagome begging.

Hold that thought i'll be right back, Says Inuyasha putting his pants on then  
>ran down stairs to get her surprised.<p>

Has Inuyasha grab Kagome's gifts. Has He turn around he froze in place watching Serena  
>dancing around really sex,y plus just cleaning.<p>

Inuyasha what's taking so long, Yelled out Kagome.  
>Has Inuyasha stop watching Serena dance around, he walk back by his door.<p>

OK puppy just be quite for a little longer, Whispered Inuyasha putting down the basket.  
>OK Kagome, I've got your gifts, Says Inuyasha. Yah...! let me see, Replied Kagome.<p>

Here do you like it? Asks Inuyasha giving Kagome the Necklace.

Wow so pretty, Spoke out Kagome going gaga over a piece of Jewelry.

And now for the best gift, Says Inuyasha. What is it...! Yelled out Kagome happy, thinking it was a ring finally.

Here it is, Replied Inuyasha showing Kagome the Puppy in the basket

.  
>What the hell is this, where the freaked ring...! Yelled Kagome. What ring? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

The engagement ring...! Yelled out Kagome.

Has Serena walk by the hall way with the rest of the families laundry and hanging them  
>up nicely.<p>

when all of a sudden she heard Kagome, yelling at Inuyasha now.

First she fucks him, then she starts a fight, Whispered Serenity to herself putting  
>her headphones back on.<p>

Back with Inuyasha.

I'm sorry if your disappointed in my gifts, but I'm not ready to get marry, we've only been  
>dating for 1 year, Spoke up Inuyasha.<br>So what you went out and bought me a smelly dorling dog, I hate dogs...! Yelled Kagome.

Well I'm sorry if you don't like her, I thought this was a good way of choosing a gift from  
>my heart, Spoke Inuyasha sad. yeah well it's not, get rid of that mutt, Replied Kagome.<p>

Has Serena pulled her headphones off, she heard Inuyasha yelling that he refuse to get rid of her. that what she heard.

Were they talking about her, she began to worry to, she listen in on Inuyasha's door.

inside the room.

No Kagome, I'm not going to get rid of her and you know what this is the reason I don't want to marry you, You can forget this marriage of ever  
>happening...! Yelled back Inuyasha.<p>

Your dumping me right, after we just had Sex...! Yelled back Kagome.

Your the one who was begging me to do it, but more then anything i'm tired of...! You and My parents planning my life, so you can forget it, I'm sorry  
>I slept with you, but just so were clear were finish you cold heartless bitch...! Yelled Inuyasha.<p>

As Serenity walk down the stairs into the kitchen, she cut a piece of chocolate cheese cake  
>for Inuyasha, she remember when she was upset and Lidia would bring her a piece and if there's one thing she knew and that was the power of cheese cake to cheer<br>someone up.

You jack ass, I'm going to get you for this...! Yelled Kagome, stomping out of the house slamming  
>the door on Inuyasha.<p>

Yeah put a sock in you whore...! Yelled Inuyasha slamming the door shut to, his room.

Don't you worry puppy, i'll give you to a responsible owner, Spoke Inuyasha brushing her fur.

Knock...! knock...!  
>What...! yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha I got something for you, Replied Serena.<p>

Come in, Spoke up Inuyasha. Hi, Replied Serena, hiding the cake behind her back.

What is it you've got for me? Asks Inuyasha. Something to help cheer you up, Says Serena.

What is it? Asks Inuyasha. I made this for you, Replied Serena blushing.

What is it? Asks Inuyasha, who notice Serena blushing red. Then again unlike there last  
>housekeeper Serena Tuskino, was beautiful compared to Holly there last housekeeper.<p>

It's Chocolate cheese cake, it makes things better when your having a bad day, Spoke Serena.  
>Thank you i guess, it's a nice thought, Spoke up Inuyasha.<br>Ah...! wait when did you get a puppy, Oh...!your so cute little puppy, Replied Serena talking  
>to the puppy now.<p>

I just got her today, i was going to give her to Kagome, but she hates dogs, i just couldn't  
>handle this crap from her, then of course she got to go trick me into sex, then make me feel really bad about myself...! Yelled out Inuyasha very upset.<p>

Has he puts the pup down on the floor.

Serenity just walk over to Inuyasha.

I know how it feels to be pressured into marriage Inuyasha, Spoke up Serena.  
>You...!Do, but how could you know how that feels? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

You know how your father and I were fighting about running away, Says Serena. Yeah what about that, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Because my parents were forcing me into Marriage, I ran away, Says Serena.<p>

You did, you went though the same thing? Asks Inuyasha.

Yeah, they wanted me to marry this really big asshole, who got the balls to tell me, that he wants to removed all license  
>right to Demon's and Humans right to Marry one another, and those with half bloods will be put into slavery, Replied Serena crying.<p>

Say what now, how dear he talk about my kind like that...! Yelled Inuyasha.  
>Yeah I tried to get my parents to listen to me, but they only agreed more that Half Demon's were being to over populated, plus Demon's rights to marry Humans, Replied Serena crying.<p>

Don't cry Serena, I'll make sure to watch out for this bill of rights to remove marriage license for demons and humans, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Well the only way that can happen, is if the next King or Queen to be can make, once married that is why i believe deep down in my heart that the Princess ran away to protect the laws that are already in force, Replied Serena.

So if this missing Princess never get married to the prince that her parents want, then  
>nothing can happen to the license rules right? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

Well if she were to marry someone else on the outside, then there is nothing her parents  
>can do about her husband, they have no choice but to make that man King, Replied Serena.<p>

How do you know for sure? Asks Inuyasha.

Yes I'm sure, but doesn't mean I know everything, but one thing I do know is that cheese cake, is wonderful to eat when your upset, Says Serena smiling.

Thanks Serena, Replied Inuyasha. has he open up his mouth and found a surprised, he love the taste of the Cheese cake.

Wow thats amazing, this is really good, Spoke Inuyasha.  
>I'm glad you like it, Replied Serena playing with the puppy.<p>

You really like her don't you? Asks Inuyasha watching Serena play with the Puppy.

My parents never let me have a dog, they were always ageist it, that dogs were messy and drag drit into the house, my Mother hated Dogs, Replied Serena rubbing the puppy's tummy.

That sucks your parents kind of sound mean, Uptight and full of just rules, Spoke Inuyasha.  
>I only had 1 pet when i was a little girl, Says Serena sad.<p>

What was that? Asks Inuyasha.

When I was 6, I wanted something for companionship because all the other kids didn't  
>do anything, it was always tea in the garden, the same talks nothing new boring, Says Serena.<p>

I hate that a few guys from my school did, that all the time it just got boring, Replied Inuyasha.

So anyway my 7th birthday, my nanny Lidia gave me a black kitten for my birthday, her cat had a litter of kittens and she gave me Luna, that what i  
>called her, Replied Serena.<p>

Um... cute, Spoke up Inuyasha. She was my only true friend, then she died on my 12th birthday Cried, Serenity. I never had another pet scent never again, did i have a friend to talk to, To share things with Spoke, Serena crying now.

Serena was surprised again by Inuyasha, he grab hold of her sitting her down  
>on his lap.<p>

Um...!sir is this allowed? Asks Serena. Serena it find just cry, I can comfort you can't I, Replied Inuyasha holding Serena's body.

Thank you Inuyasha, nobodys ever care about me beside my Nanny Lidia, Says Serenity.  
>That just dam sad, well don't you worry, I'm your friend now, Spoke up Inuyasha smiling.<p>

A friend i have a true friend, Replied Serena crying lightly.

Yes i am your friend, so if you need anything just asks, Says Inuyasha.  
>Thanks but won't your parents get angry, they said that I wasn't your friend i'm<br>your slave, Spoke up Serena.

Serena forget my parents, there not going to run my life anymore, so if I asks you out i'm  
>pretty much going to do what i want, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Asks me out, what do you mean? Asks Serena. I'm just saying if I wanted to, i'm going to do what I want to do now, I'm a free man now, Spoke back Inuyasha.

I understand Inuyasha, I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself you have every right to get married when your ready and to the woman you love, Replied Serena.

Serena...thanks a lot for understanding, Spoke up Inuyasha holding Serena  
>closer to him.<p>

You know what, i want you to keep the puppy, Spoke up Inuyasha.  
>What me, but she your dog, Replied Serena confused.<br>She needs a master and with me working so much, i just don't have the time, Spoke back Inuyasha smiling.

I'd love to have her, but she your dog, Replied Serena.  
>Tell you what i'm giving her to you, has a gift from my heart, Spoke Inuyasha.<br>has he took Serena's hand over his heart.

Inuyasha, whispered ,Serena blushing.

So will you take her? Asks Inuyasha.  
>Only on one condition, Replied Serenity smiling. What that? Asks Inuyasha, feeling something for his housekeeper.<p>

I'll take the puppy, but she won't be just my puppy, but she is yours as well, we'll share her like a baby, your the dad and I'm mom, Replied Serena, acting like a kid.

Inuyasha, just smiled.

Alright it a deal mommy, Replied Inuyasha putting his hands down on her lags that were  
>a little higher up then needed.<p>

Um...! I should get back to work before your parents get home, Spoke up Serenity standing up.  
>Hey you don't have to worry so much, half the time my parents aren't home, half the time there late more offended, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Yeah but i better go check on dinner, it's been cooking for awhile, Says Serenity leaving.

Bark...!Spoke up the puppy. Yeah she is definitely, different from other girls, Spoke Inuyasha.  
>Now what should i name you, Says Inuyasha. Bark...! Replied the pup.<p>

Rosie is a really good name, Spoke up Serena carrying the empty clothes basket.

Rosie, it is that beautiful I like it, Yelled back Inuyasha.

Um...Has Inuyasha finish his work for his job.

but there was just one thing on his mind and that was Serena, she made him feel something, what it was he wasn't sure but he couldn't  
>help wonder, what would his parents think if he dated Serena.<p>

Inuyasha your forbidden to date a pour girl...! Yelled His father's voice in his head.  
>Inuyasha dear Kagome, is the one we're chosen for you, Spoke His mother's voice in his mind.<p>

No I'm not even going to tell them, I'll keep it a secret, Whispered Inuyasha blushing.  
>I'm falling for my housekeeper, Spoke Inuyasha thinking of a plan of dating Serena.<p>

Though out the rest of the day, everyone came home to a wonderful home cook meal.

Wow Serena, i must say you work harder then are last housekeeper, Spoke up Izyoie smiling.  
>Thank you your grace, Replied Serena. I really like you, your so formal, Replied Izyoie.<p>

Don't you think so dear? Asks Izyoie. Yeah she did great, I'm going to my office, I've got  
>a lot of work to do, Spoke up Inutaisho.<br>Alright dear, I'll see later, Replied Izyoie. Yes dear, Says Inutaisho.

Well Serena your dismiss from work, you may eat dinner now, so please sit down and Eat with us, Spoke up Izyoie. Thank you mistress, Replied Serena.

You may call me Izyoie if you wish to Serena Spoke Izyoie. Thanks Izyoie Says Serena.  
>You know you remind me of someone i know, Replied Izyoie.<p>

Oh and who might that be? Asks Serena. The princess of Crystal Tokyo, Replied Izyoie.  
>Has Serenity, spit up her drink a little.<p>

Are you alright dear? Asks Izyoie. Yeah it just went down the wrong pipe, Replied Serenity.  
>So you know the princess? Asks Serenity Who had forgotten she met Izyoie before, she knew the woman look like someone she knew.<p>

Yeah i'd make the princess's dresses, I've been making clothes for her for such a long time, but that eoff about my life, let's talk about you Serena, Spoke back Izyoie.

Inuyasha got this really, wired feeling deep down.

Umm...! what about me? Asks Serena.

Like how long have you been a housekeeper? Asks Izyoie. Actually this would be my first job has a housekeeper, Replied Serenity. Seriously this is your first household to serve? Asks Izyoie.

Well nobody wanted Me, Says Serenity thinking hard.  
>Where you get your educations from? Asks Izyoie. A rich school in London, Replied Serena.<p>

Rich you mean to tell me you've got money, Replied Izyoie digging deeper.  
>Short of, kind of do, Spoke Serenity blushing.<p>

Why are you working has a housekeeper then? Asks Izyoie.  
>Everyone got to start somewhere, to get to the top, Replied Serenity.<p>

Well maybe, I know your parents, who were they? Asks Izyoie.

Um Kara Tuskino, and Nicholas Tuskino, but we don't talk anymore they disowned me  
>because, I wouldn't marry the man they wanted me to, So i move out and came here, Replied Serenity.<p>

That's not right, Says Izyoie.  
>Well wouldn't you disown your own son, if he didn't marry that Kagome? Asks Serenity.<p>

Of course I wouldn't I love my Son Serena, I'd just don't want him to have to stuffer though out his hole life that all, that why were pushing for him to Marry Kagome unless he marries some other rich girl, Spoke back Izyoie.

But what about love? Asks Serenity. I'm afraid times have change for that, Replied Izyoie.  
>It's not like that, people should love each other before they get married, Spoke Serenity.<p>

Well i'm going to take a shower, so good night Serena, Replied Izyoie.

A hint don't upset my parents with that mouth of yours, Spoke up Inuyasha.  
>I'm sorry I freak out, when she question me like that, Replied Serenity.<p>

Your parents didn't really disowned you did they? Asks Inuyasha.  
>I'm sure there not happy about me running away, Spoke Serenity. By the way the Ham is<br>really good, I love it, Spoke up Inuyasha kissing Serenity's cheak.

Blushing...Oh my god he just freaked kiss me Thought Serenity.  
>Goodnight Serena, Replied Inuyasha walking away.<p>

What is this feeling? Asks Serenity to herself.

After that hole thing that happen Serena wash the dishes then took a long bath.

Has she stood in front of the bathroom mirror she look at herself, her birth mark was showing again.

What should I do, I never thought freedom would cost so much, and lying that just not me, Whispered Serenity has she put the cover up on her birth mark again.

Ringing...! Ah my phone, Spoke up Serenity, has she open up the door she slam into  
>Inuyasha and her tallow fell off.<p>

Has Serena look up on top of her was Inuyasha, looking back down at her.

Inuyasha what are you still awake for? Asks Serenity blushing. I was just going to check on you, I thought you were crying again, Replied Inuyasha. No I wasn't crying, Spoke Serenity.

Kissing...! Um...! What's he doing, Thought Serenity. but then she found herself kissing  
>someone back.<p>

Inuyasha, whispered Serena.  
>Has Inuyasha got off her, He pick her up into his arms and he carry her into her room while he<br>kept kissing her.

Inuyasha laid Serena on her bed, he was hovering over her now breathing fast.  
>Inuyasha was about to kiss Serenity again, when she spoke up.<p>

Serena your so dam beautiful, Whispered Inuyasha kissing her. Inuyasha I can't do this, Replied Serenity. Why not it's, OK my parents are asleep, Spoke up Inuyasha.

It's just not safe, to risky someone could see us, Spoke Serena crying.  
>Serena I told you my parents aren't going to stop me from being with who I want, and I want you, Says Inuyasha.<p>

Why I'm nothing, why would you want me? Asks Serena.  
>Because I see a beautiful woman before Me, talented smart, and very formal it like your be on patty not pour, not rich just perfect, Replied Inuyasha rubbing Serenity cheak.<p>

Inuyasha you truly see me like that? Asks Serenity.

Yes Serena that is what i see, Spoke Inuyasha.  
>I want to do this, but i'm not liking the timing I would really like it if your parents weren't home while your trying to do this to me, Replied Serenity.<p>

Serena i respect you, we don't have to do anything tonight, Spoke back Inuyasha.  
>Thank you, it's just can i tell you something? Asks Serenity.<br>Of course anything, Replied Inuyasha. Promise you won't laugh at Me? Asks Serenity.

I promise i won't laugh at you Serena, Spoke Inuyasha.

The reason i don't want to rush into Sex with you, is because..! ah don't get me wrong your a really good looking Man, it's just i always thought of my first time being a special moment for me, Replied Serenity.

What...! you mean to tell me you never slept with a Man before, Spoke up Inuyasha.  
>Yeah i'm still a Virgin, Says Serenity.<p>

Oh... you sure surprised me, i figure a hot girl like you been around the block if you know  
>what i mean, Replied Inuyasha. I'm afraid i don't know what that means, Spoke Serenity.<p>

Woe your serious your parents really did shelter you, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Yeah that for sure you were my first kiss too, Spoke back Serenity.<br>OK now I know your joking, Spoke up Inuyasha.

No i'm not, my Father was overly bossy and it had nothing to do with protecting me, he just always wanted things his way, Replied Serenity sad face. How serious was he to you? Asks Inuyasha.

Yeah I came close to kissing a boy when i was 16, and my father pressed charges on him that  
>he was trying to rape me when he wasn't, we didn't even kiss, Replied Serenity.<p>

Now i understand why you ran away, Spoke back Inuyasha. I ran away because with out the marriage the License can't be removed, Replied Serenity.

I don't get it, if your from london how would you know the rules? Asks Inuyasha.  
>I'm not from London i lied to your Mother, because i was afraid she catch me, Replied Serenity.<p>

What do you mean, and how come when my Mother bought the Princess thing you froze, Spoke Inuyasha. Inuyasha can you keep a secret? Asks Serenity.

Yes...! I can keep a secret Replied Inuyasha.  
>Even if there's an award for me? Asks Serenity.<p>

I don't care how much money your parents pay, i'm not giving you back your mine, I'd be in idiot to let your family find you after all, and force you  
>into marriage, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Has Serenity blushed, she just couldn't hold back anymore she kiss Inuyasha again.  
>Woe...! she kissing me again.<p>

Thanks so much for being so nice to me Inuyasha, Cried out Serenity.  
>I told you i like you a lot, and if your OK with it i was hoping you'd be my girlfriend, Says Inuyasha.<p>

Your girlfriend? Asks Serenity. Yes Serena, i want you to be my girl, Replied Inuyasha.  
>But what about your parents? Asks Serenity.<p>

No one going to know right now in time i will tell them about us, but right now i just  
>want to see you for awhile and find it in myself to fall in love, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

I want to fall in love too, Replied Serenity smiling.  
>So this stays between us right? Asks Inuyasha. Just as long has you keep my secret first, Spoke up Serenity.<p>

Oh right of course, so what was your secret you wanted me to keep quite about? Asks Inuyasha.  
>I'm not just a runway arises, I'm the run away princess Replied Serenity.<p>

What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha very serious face.

I'm Princess Serenity, my nanny Lidia help me to run away, she got into the computer and found your dad looking  
>for housekeeper and so she sent me here with you guys, Replied Serenity.<p>

Is this a joke? Asks Inuyasha surprised. No I am the Princess Serenity no joke, Replied Serenity.  
>Where's your birth mark then? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

Has Serenity was her wash off her make up with make up remover.

Oh my god you really are the princess, Replied Inuyasha. So for 10,000 million on the  
>line is that worth keeping my secret? Asks Serenity.<p>

Serenity i'm not giving you back no not going to happen Replied Inuyasha.  
>But please don't call me Serenity people would know who i am if you do so please keep<br>calling me Serena ok Asks Serenity.

Your secret safe with me Replied Inuyasha kissing serenity. Kissing back.

That all I've got right now thanks for reading I'm calling it a night. Please leave a review.

To be continue please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

The Runway Princess.

The next morning, Serenity's phone was going off.

Inuyasha fell asleep in Serenity's stay room.

Rosie, was at the foot of her bed, and Inuyasha was beside her, holding her while her back was up ageist his torso.

Beet...! Beet...! as the phone kept going off.

What is that, sound? Asks Inuyasha waking up beside Serenity.

What's with the alarm, Serena?Asks Inuyasha.  
>I have to get to work, Replied Serena getting dress.<p>

Man, Already, I guess, I better get to my room, before my parents wake up, Says Inuyasha.  
>Yeah, I suppose, that be a good idea, Replied Serena kissing him.<p>

Um...! Serena, why must you be, so dam beautiful, Asks Inuyasha kissing back.  
>Oh by the way Inuyasha, What would you like to eat? Asks Serena.<br>Um... It's a Friday, I'll have my friday special, Replied Inuyasha.

What's that Asks? Serena. It's Golden hushbrowns with medium rare stake, Replied Inuyasha.  
>That sounds, really good right now, Spoke Serena. I'll see you later, Replied Inuyasha walking upstairs.<p>

Let's see, Izyoie wants, Eggs benedict with toast, coffee, with a side of oatmeal with lots of fruit in it, Spoke Serena.  
>Inutaisho, Same thing as Izyoie, With beacon, and Oatmeal with fruit, Says Serena.<p>

She cut the fruit for Izyoie's Oatmeal, afterwards she started putting potatoes on a skillet to cook.  
>While she piled more potatoes.<p>

Inuyasha, walk into the kitchen, watching her cooking.

What, you doing? Asks Inuyasha smiling. Trying to work fast, Before your parents wake up, Replied Serenity moving fast. Do you need any help? Asks Inuyasha.  
>You want to help me? Replied Serenity. Sure, It looks, like fun, Spoke up Inuyasha.<p>

Alright, take a seat, and pile these potatoes, Replied Serena.  
>OK, so I pile them, like this? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, just like that, Replied Serenity, flipping over Inuyasha's stake.<br>Wow, cooking is harder then it looks, Spoke Inuyasha, watching the potatoes cooks.

Now Inuyasha, Your going to want to add some butter to the pan, Replied Serenity smiling.

Has Inuyasha's Mother, Walk into the kitchen silently, She stop and watch her son, talking to Serena.

What will His Mother do, when she speak up about Serenity's secret, till next chapter read it and find out.

To be continue, please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

The Runway Princess.

Let's, continue where we left off at. As Izyoie walk into the kitchen, She silently listen to her son talk with there housekeeper. She was teaching him how to cook.

back to the story, hope you enjoy.

Like this? how much should I put in? Asks Inuyasha.  
>Just little, Not to much, Replied Serenity. So like this much? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, That enough, Replied Serenity.<p>

So, what next? Asks Inuyasha. Well now, You want to mix, it all in, Replied Serenity. OK so like this? Asks Inuyasha.  
>Yep, now you watch for it, to turn golden brown, Replied Serenity. Right, until golden brown, Says Inuyasha.<p>

My, my Inuyasha, I didn't know you were interested in cooking, Spoke up Izyoie.

Mother your up early, Replied Inuyasha jumping lightly by being surprised.

I have to be up early, This morning, Replied Izyoie. Whys that? Asks Inuyasha.  
>Because a Princess, is buying her wedding grown today, Spoke Izyoie.<p>

Oh, witch Princess, If you don't mind me asking? Asks Serenity.

This princess is special, Because she marrying my step Son, Replied Izyoie. What do you mean? Asks Serenity.

Princess Trista, She from A really big kingdom that really close to Crystal Tokyo, and very wealthy, Spoke Izyoie.

So Sesshomarou, finally got permissions from the King, to marry Princess Trista? Asks Serenity.

Yes wait, how do you know Sesshomarou? Did Inuyasha, tell you about Him? Asks Izyoie. No he didn't, Replied Serenity.  
>Then, how did you know him? Asks Izyoie.<p>

Izyoie, was beginning to think, Serena knew to much, and was hiding the truth about herself.

Princess Trista, Went to London, for High School, for a little while, Replied Serenity thinking fast.  
>Ah...! She never told Me about that, Says Izyoie.<p>

Well i'm, going to finish cooking for you all, Replied Serena. I think Serena's, Just a little tried is all, Says Inuyasha.  
>Well I'll take my food to go, Replied Izyoie. Yours, is right there Mother, Spoke Inuyasha.<p>

Wait, I've got it, Spoke Serenity. She pick up the plate, and put everything inside a lunch box.  
>Here you go, Says Serenity.<p>

Serena, can I asks you something? Spoke Izyoie. What is it? Asks Serenity. Inuyasha, Felt weird about his mother question.

Yesterday on the news, They were talking about the Run away Princess, now you seem to know the reason, why she ran away, Spoke Izyoie.

I don't know why, She ran away, Replied Serenity freaking out.  
>Mother, Serena doesn't know about that stuff, Spoke Inuyasha covering up for Serenity.<p>

Serenity, you can't hide from Me, Spoke Izyoie. Did you just call, Me Serenity? Asks Serenity confused, how she knew.  
>Mother she not Serenity, Replied Inuyasha. Oh but she is, Says Izyoie.<p>

How did you find out? Asks Serenity, with a strong serious look in her eyes.  
>I did a real back ground check, Your name isn't in the system, I look everything about you, your so called parents everything, No go all lies, Replied Izyoie.<p>

Look Lady Izyoie, I can explain everything, I'll give you anything you want, an award for keeping my secret...! Spoke Serenity sacred.  
>Calm down, Princess Serenity, Replied Izyoie.<p>

Mother...! you can't send her back...! Yelled Inuyasha.  
>Unfortunately, Inuyasha she doesn't belong here, She belongs at the castle, Replied Izyoie.<p>

As Serenity starting crying. Wait, why are you crying? Asks Izyoie.

Because The Prince, My father wants Me to Marry, is about to make My people stuffer...! Yelled Serenity crying.  
>What do you mean? Asks Izyoie.<p>

Mother, this guy wants to remove all rights for Demon and Human's, to get married,  
>He wants to make, all Half bloods like me, into a slaves, Spoke Inuyasha.<p>

What but, Queen Evelyn would never allow that, would she? Asks Izyoie.

A Queen, can't make all the rules, The King has more rights to make the rules, more then the Queen, But without Me,  
>Prince Endymion can't change anything, Replied Serenity crying.<p>

Scent when, Queens have been allow to rule, There own lands for about 40 years now, Spoke Izyoie.

What, but Endymion said that, I wouldn't have any rights, to stop him changing the laws, Plus all a queen can do is  
>support the king, Sit silently by his side with her mouth shut, Replied Serenity.<p>

Ummm...! As Izyoie, thought about this.

He wasn't just talking about changing, The marriage license, He was also talking about putting woman  
>back in there rightful places, Like in the old dark days, when Queen's couldn't do anything, Boy that ticks me off...! Yelled Izyoie.<p>

What's with the yelling...! Spoke Inutaisho.

Nothing dear, it's about Kagome, Using are Son the wrong way, Replied Izyoie.

Last night, before Inuyasha, slam into Serenity in the bathroom, He and his Mother, had a chat about Kagome,  
>and the hole Puppy thing.<p>

Yes that, what happen, Spoke Izyoie. telling Inutaisho, all about Kagome's rudeness, She wanted someone else for her son,  
>then she turn to Serenity and Blink her eye at her.<p>

Blushing...! Both Serenity and Inuyasha blush.

Well I guess, If she can't Respect are Son, Then we will fine him, a new wife, Says Inutaisho.  
>I think, it's time we let Inuyasha, choose for himself, Replied Izyoie.<p>

What has gotten into you, Izyoie He needs to settle down...! Yelled Inutaisho. And He will, when he's ready, Replied Izyoie.  
>Fine, I give up, I'll pick up food on the way to the office, Inutaisho. I love you, Too, Replied Izyoie.<p>

Why didn't, You tell him? Asks Serenity. Because right now, is not a good time to spring something like this on him, Plus  
>he's not always, So understanding like I am, In time We'll tell him, When he's in a really good mood, Says Izyoie.<p>

So, your not going to turn me in, Replied Serenity removing the food from the strove.

Well let's see, If I were to do that, Sesshomarou Marriage license would be denied, witch means my Step son wouldn't  
>be able to marry Princess Trista, and then everything would fall apart afterwards, So no i'm not going to say anything<br>about you being here, Says Izyoie smiling.

Thank you, Replied Serenity smiling. Well if you were to marry, Inuyasha now that would be a good award, for us all, Spoke Izyoie.  
>Well, i'm just enjoying my freedom right now, Replied Serenity blushing.<p>

Lol...! laughing...! I understand Serenity, please take the rest of to day off, Go out and explore the city, Says Izyoie.  
>Really, I can go out? Asks Serenity. Go ahead, Replied Izyoie smiling, has she left the house.<p>

So everyone left the house.

This is going to be fun, Spoke Serenity. What would, you like to do? Asks Inuyasha.  
>Um...! can we go out to the Park, Replied Serenity. Why would you, want to go there for? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

As Serenity pulled out a picture, that was in her bag, This park was built 2 years ago, I've wanted to see the gardens for myself and  
>take one of those smell boats, out on the lake, Replied Serenity blushing.<p>

Alright let's go, Says Inuyasha. Really, we can go there? Asks Serenity.  
>Sure, if that's where you want to go, Then let's go, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. Can we bring Rosie, Asks Serenity.<p>

Yeah, she's going to need a walk anyway, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Um...! before we hit the park, were going to have to go shopping, Spoke Serenity.<p>

Why's that Serena? Asks Inuyasha. Because If Rosie, ever gets lost she going to need a caller, Replied Serenity.  
>True and tags, Replied Inuyasha. Let's go, Says Serena picking up Rosie.<p>

As Inuyasha, and Serenity walk around town, Serenity was smiling at the sweet scent of food at the bakery.

Hey what up? Asks Inuyasha, holding Rosie leash. It smells, so good, Replied Serena. Come on, Spoke up Inuyasha bringing her inside.

Hello, Oh Mr. Takahashi, it is nice to see you again, Spoke the old woman. Yeah, Replied Inuyasha.

As Serena smell different breads, She finally choose the Pumpkin with chocolate chips bread, with 2 chocolate doughnuts.

Thank you, Spoke Serena. Your welcome, come again sometime, Replied the woman.

Serena walk around the park with Inuyasha, She stop to read each flowers name, smelling them too. Inuyasha took picture of there outing.

Wow good picture, Inuyasha there beautifully done, Spoke Serena smiling.

I'm glad you like them, Do you want to go out on the water now? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, I do, Replied Serena.

As they walk over to the boats, Serena pulled Inuyasha's arm really hard, slamming him up ageist a tree.

Serena what the hell, was that...! cut off...! As Serena covered Inuyasha's mouth, with her hand.

What's going on, Spoke up Amanda. I thought, I saw a young women, around the Princesses age, Replied Andrew. Let's go check, this girl out, Spoke Amanda.

As Serena remove her hand, from Inuyasha, She look up at the trees roots and everything. She touch the tree and made it move, in the roots.

Inuyasha, was surprised by that.

Inuyasha, How fast can you run, Asks Serenity with serious eyes. Fast enough, to get us out of here, Whispered Inuyasha.

Serenity, detained everyone's attention, by making a leaf storm, come out of no where.

Run now...! Yelled Serena, grabbing hold of Inuyasha's back, while holding Rosie in her arms.

Inuyasha, ran like lightning, across the buildings.

I, think were safe Serenity, Spoke Inuyasha. I'm so stupid, I should have known, that they would look for Me, in a place like that, Says Serenity.

You didn't know, and beside you help us get away, Replied Inuyasha. Your right, for now on, we stay out of the parks, Spoke Serenity.

Serenity, no matter what happens, I'll protect your secret, till your ready to either go back, or find a new home, but no matter what, I'll be with you, Says Inuyasha. Thank you, Replied Serenity kissing him.

Finally they both got back home, and Serenity went to work, on the household for awhile. Inuyasha went into work, scent he had to go, to work anyways.

But That's all I've got right now, So the danger thickness, What will happen down the line, And what will happen when Kagome gets home and finds out that Inuyasha's getting married, How will His Father take this news from his wife. Keep reading and find out.

thanks for reading. Please leave a review.

To be continue.


End file.
